


Jitters

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Someone to Talk To [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Hi there! This is my Miqo'te (non-WoL) girl Hana Momono, who you can read more about here: hanamomono.tumblr.comShe exists within Beetle's canon and is a Scion who managed to get herself yoinked to the First. Listen my fic my rules, I do what I want, haha. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kai-Shirr (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Kai-Shirr/Original Character(s)
Series: Someone to Talk To [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829860
Kudos: 8





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my Miqo'te (non-WoL) girl Hana Momono, who you can read more about here: hanamomono.tumblr.com  
> She exists within Beetle's canon and is a Scion who managed to get herself yoinked to the First. Listen my fic my rules, I do what I want, haha. Enjoy!

“Hello there, do you know who I give these to?”

Kai-Shirr was offloading ore into a large cart when he heard the voice ask. He wiped his brow and turned on his heel.

“Huh? Give what t–”

His mouth fell agape, eyes wide, ears suddenly upturned. The voice came from possibly the prettiest Mystel girl he’d ever seen… at least he though she was a Mystel? For all he knew she could have been one of those Mee-koh-tays, like the white haired lady in the black getup he met earlier. But either way, he thought she was really, _really_ pretty; light peachy-orange hair, with pink, like a sunset, falling over the biggest, greenest eyes he’d ever seen, and a smile that glowed just as brightly.

“Yoohoo? You still in there?” she said playfully, tilting her head.

“Oh! Oh uh, yeah, sorry,” he stammered, “What-what was it you needed?”

And she laughed - oh, it was the cutest laugh he’d ever heard.

“I just need to know who to give these cores to. I came from the Crystarium to help with the Talos,” she explained, gesturing to a wagon filled to the brim with open crates.

“Oh, oh yeah, right! You just, yeah, give it to Chai-Nuzz over there. The older Mystel, with the purple hair?” he said, pointing over a ways.

“Ah! Yes, I see him. Thanks!” She said, smiling.

He swallowed and smiled back, lopsided and nervous. Her smile warmed, and she extended her hand.

“I’m Hana, by the way,” she said, “Hana Momono.”

“…‘Ana…” he said, almost to himself.

He grasped her hand, praying she wouldn’t feel how hard he was shaking. She giggled.

“You’re supposed to give me your name now,” she said, winking.

“Huh? Oh yeah, m-my name’s Kai-Shirr,” he said, “Nice to meet you.”

“The feeling is most certainly mutual,” Hana said, releasing his hand, “Anyways. Be seeing you.”

She grabbed the handle of the wagon, then stopped to turn back to him.

“In fact,” she began, “…if we make it through all this mess, why don’t you look me up? I’m staying at the Pendants at the Crystarium indefinitely. And I wouldn’t mind someone to talk to.”

Kai-Shirr felt his tail and ears raise straight up, eyes wide again. He definitely couldn’t hide his jitters from her now.

“O-okay!” he said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, “Sure, sure! I mean, yeah. Yes.”

Hana giggled once more, dragging the wagon along, her long, fluffy tail swishing happily behind her.

Kai-Shirr took in a deep breath, returning to his work.

“We’d better bloody live through this,” he muttered to himself, “Not dying before my first real date, I’ll tell you that.”


End file.
